Trevor Bronzeheart
"Aight mutt, listen here. I ain't to happy about you comin' along with us, for obvious reasons, and I'm sure you think the same. You threw me into that dump, an' I 'ave yet to get you back. (I'm gon' find a way to do that just so ya know.) If it'r up to me, I'd 'ave you and your lil' litter of freaks filled with bullet holes for what ya'll put me though. But Imma patient bot, I have standards and maaanners, I can tolerate people I don't like if it's gon' benefit me in the long run, so I'm willin' to call a truce. But if we're gon' be workin' together, I need to make this clear: Touch ma hat again, an' I shoot ya nuts off. Capiche?" -Revolver calling a truce with Peter Talbot to stop Marrow A mysterious criminal turned neutral bounty hunter, Trevor Bronzeheart AKA Revolver is an old mechanical human made up of magic and surprisingly pristine gears. Originally intended as a form of experimental law enforcement, Revolver was another failed concept in a long line of prototypes, and thus never truly saw action. However, unlike his brethren, Revolver managed to escape from his creators, and began a life of country-spanning crime in 19th century America. Cut to modern times, Revolver attempts to rob one of Everett's banks, only to be stopped by the Talbot Pack and thrown into the Kennel. However, the evil tyrant known as King Marrow had risen from a self-inflicted hibernation, and Revolver happened to know the location of the only weapon that could harm him. So, in exchange for his information and assistance, Revolver is broken out of the prison and joins the battle to prevent the world from being overtaken by the undead. Characteristics * Name: Trevor Bronzeheart * Aliases: Revolver, Volvy, Sheriff. * Age: 124 * "Hair": Bronze (usually obscured by hat) * Eyes: Yellow * Likes: His hat, Money, Guns, Opportunities for heists, messing with people, robbing trains. * Dislikes: The Talbot Pack, The Kennel, People messing with his hat, being in prison, the supernatural * Family: Unknown inventor Appearance Trevor's design resembles that of a skeletal human made from aged metal. He stands about 5"8, and average build look. His eyes are bright yellow lights covered by dusted but durable lenses, his head possess bronze wires and cables as well as sculpted detail on his scalp to resemble some sort of hair, of which is tied into a small ponytail at the bottom. A bushy mustache made from fake golden fur is positioned right underneath a triangular slope acting as a fake nose (since he has no sense of smell). He has no mouth, but a small groove underneath his "mustache" can mount a hilariously high amount of cigars. The front of his chest is covered by an old yet still very shiny breastplate, and his sides contain several exposed gears which clank and groan as he moves. A small spinal column makes up the rest of his torso, connecting to a skeletal waist. His legs were design to resemble western fashion during the 1800s, and thus his feet are nearly identical to a cowboy's boots, right down to small spurs attached to each ankle. These spurs can actually extend and rotate at high speeds, creating miniature saw-blades to make his kicks more damaging. His forearms have tiny spines lining their surface, however they have been dulled overtime making them glorified decoration. Being a machine designed to resemble a clothed (yet apparently shirtless) cowboy sheriff, clothing isn't an issue for Revolver, and thus never finds the need to cover his modesty because he has no modesty. What little clothing he does wear are a simple supply belt for ammunition, small trinkets and cigarettes. Holsters for his revolvers and knives. A Black poncho he occasionally wears when not in action. And a brown Gambler styled-cowboy hat with a small red gemstone mounted on the front. Like the rest of his cosmetics, Revolver's hat also doubles as a unique weapon, since the hat's rim is razor-edged, and the incredible sharpness coupled with his mechanical strength, Revolver can throw his hat hard enough to not only cut through flesh and bone, but also return straight back to him like a boomerang. Background Creation: 1800s: 1900s: Modern Day: Prison Life: The Fall of the Kennel: Against Marrow: Leaving America: Personality Despite being a morally grey machine, Revolver is actually quite arrogant and self-loving, yet surprisingly intelligent and patient. WIP Skills/Abilities Clockwork Golem Dual Revolvers Heist Planner Robotic ball henchmen Heel-mounted saws Serrated Knives Razor hat Robot Horse 360 Degree rotating waist Weapon supply Enhanced eyesight Nicotine Immunity Alcohol Immunity Con-Artist. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Coppermen